


Eye Candy

by DragnzLuvr



Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Aunt Flo is a bitch, Channing is a Douche but Joan's got this shit, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lust, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Vera, ScreakyTits, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Ok, so I'm trying to find different angles and situations for this trio. Soooo, I decided to add a bit of realism to it. I mean, hey, this could happen.Sorry if this isn't everyone'a cup of tea, I just felt it was an interesting angle to approach.Enjoy and thanks for reading! 💜
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: The Adventures of ScreakyTits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163102
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Eye Candy

Brenda sat at a table clear in the back, sipping bourbon on the rocks and looking around. She hated coming to these damn things, and the fact it was made mandatory made it that much worse. 

Every year there was an awards ceremony held for the correctional facility that had improved the most. So, it was with no surprise that Wentworth would be snagging the award this year, given "The Fixer" was their current Governor. A slight smile curled on her lips, thinking of her. She couldn't believe the things that had transpired between Joan, Vera and herself. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd have anything like that going on. 

She looked up and saw Vera, clad in a flowing cobalt blue gown, looking around. Well doesn't she clean up well, she thought. "Vera!" she called. Vera turned her head at the mention of her name, and smiled. Brenda motioned her over, and pulled out a chair. "Oh, thank God! I was wondering if you were going to attend." Brenda scoffed. "Kinda had to, being mandatory and all that." she muttered. Vera nodded. "This is true. Have you seen Joan?" she inquired, looking around. 

"No... no I haven't." she answered. She had been keeping a sharp eye out for the dark haired beauty. "She's never late... I hope something isn't wrong..." Vera said, rubbing her lower back. Brenda patted her hand. "She'll be here Vera, don't worry. Have a drink, trust me it helps." she said chuckling, signalling to the waiter. They both ordered drinks and made small talk about the ceremony and prison. 

"How long do these things run anyway?" Brenda asked, this being her first one. "For a while, but I usually don't stick around long. I'll wait till after they give out the awards, then leave." Vera said, sipping her gin and tonic. Brenda went to reply, but a tall figure caught her attention as they entered the room. "Jesus..." she whispered, unable to look away. Vera gave her an odd look, turning her attention in the direction she was staring.  
"Oh... wow..." Vera said, breathlessly. She couldn't help but stare. 

Joan entered the room, wearing a full length, long sleeved black gown, with a V neckline, giving off a subtle hint of her tantalizing cleavage. The dress hugged her statuesque figure, teasing a little further with a mid-thigh slit to the side, that showed off her long legs. She wore her long dark tresses flowing around her shoulders, and her make up was just enough to accentuate her beauty.

Her eyes scanned the room, finding Brenda and Vera. She grinned and made her way over, numerous heads turning as she made her progress. "Ladies, you both look lovely." she purred, as she came over to the table. Brenda grinned, and pulled out a chair for her between the two of them. "As do you, Governor." Brenda replied, smiling. Vera was staring at her appreciatively, nodding in agreement. Joan sat down and crossed her legs. "Ready to go yet?" she jested. Brenda laughed, as Vera snickered. "Been ready to go since I got here. " Brenda said, finishing her drink.

Joan gave her a sympathetic look. "These aren't my type of thing either. I'm not usually one for such public gatherings." she said. Brenda nodded in understanding. "Oh shit... look who's heading this way." she muttered with disdain. Joan and Vera followed her gaze, displeasure spreading across their features as Derek Channing came over to their table.

"Hello ladies, don't you all look wonderful this evening. Especially you Joan, I must say, you dress up quite nicely..." he stated, eyes roaming over her. She clenched her jaw and forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Derek." she said flatly. Before he could get another word out, the chairman of the event took the stage, letting everyone know to take their seats. Derek nodded his goodbye to the women, his gaze lingering on Joan's breasts. She shook her head in disgust, looking away.

"Damn... he's got some nerve, ay." Brenda stated. Joan felt somewhat nauseated. "He's a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man." she grumbled, taking a large drink of vodka. Vera nodded. "Clearly, he thinks women are good for one thing only." she said quietly, rubbing her hand across her abdomen. Joan and Brenda nodded in agreement. They turned their attention to the stage as the awards ceremony began. 

Almost two hours later, Joan was ready to leave. "I think I've had all the fun I want to here tonight, girls. Think I'll be heading off." she said, standing. She felt like her bladder was going to burst. "Excuse me for a moment." she said, smiling and headed towards the ladies room. 

Moments later she stepped out of the restroom and turned to head back towards the banquet hall, only to be met head on by none other than Prick of the Year, Derek Channing. "Joan! There you are!" he exclaimed. Joan's brow furrowed. "Yes, Derek?" she inquired impatiently, she had no time for his bullshit. "Heading off? What are you up to this evening?" he asked, leaning against the wall, eyes glued to her breasts. Oh you've got to be kidding me, she thought to herself. "I'm going home Derek, some of us have to actually work tomorrow." she said, growing more irritated by the second.

He leaned in close, well within her personal space. His eyes trailed up and down her body. "Well... why don't we go back to your place together. And I'd be more than happy to help you relax..." he said, grinning creepily. Joan could smell the whiskey on his breath, she fought a gag reflex and stepped back. "Derek... even if you were the only man left on the planet to fuck, I would gladly choose abstinence. Oh, and if you get that close to me, ever again, I'll make sure that pathetic thing you call a dick, is rendered useless for the rest of your life." she said, giving him a beautiful smile as she walked away.

He looked back at her and gritted his teeth. "Fucking bitch..." he muttered and headed towards the exit.

**********

Brenda saw Joan walk back into the hall, a tense look on her face. She frowned as Joan walked up to their table. "You alright, Governor?" she asked. Joan looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine, just need to get the hell out of here." she grumbled, snatching her award off the table. Vera and Brenda exchanged looks, and followed her out. 

"Are you two alright to drive?" Joan inquired once they were outside. "I called an uber, should be here soon." Brenda said, lighting a cigarette. "I have as well, probably the same one Brenda called." she said, chuckling. Joan nodded. "Alright, well, I'll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening." she said, giving them both a warm smile. They both bid her goodnight, watching as she walked away. Brenda felt a pang of disappointment, she'd been hoping to spend the rest of the evening with Joan, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. She looked over at Vera, who had a similar expression on her face.

Brenda squeezed her arm gently and offered her a smile. Vera sighed, and smiled in return. "Wishful thinking on our part, I guess..." she said, shrugging. A couple minutes passed and Brenda checked her phone to see how long it would be til her uber arrived. She scoffed. Vera raised a brow in question. "Damn uber is still almost thirty minutes out. Christ, I'll walk home." she grumbled. Vera checked her phone. "Yeah, mine too. Must be the same one." she said, shaking her head.

Just as they were stepping away from the building, Joan's sleek black sedan pulled up beside them. Her window slid down and she motioned them both over. "Cancel your uber and get in." she stated firmly. 

Both women hastily got into the vehicle before she could change her mind.

***********

They walked into Joan's house, sighing as they discarded shoes and jackets. Joan made her way into the kitchen and Vera excused herself to the restroom, a worried look on her face. Brenda walked over to the large bookshelf in Joan's lounge, browsing over her music and books. When Joan reappeared with glasses and wine, she looked at Brenda questioningly. "Where's Vera?" she asked. "Hurried off to the ladies." she answered, shrugging slightly. Joan set the wine and glasses down and made her way over to Brenda.

"See anything you like?" she asked huskily. Brenda made an amused sound. "Your taste is a litte too refi-" she said, before Joan's mouth was on hers. She backed her against the bookshelf, kissing her deeply as her hands roamed over her. Brenda moaned and gripped her rear, squeezing the firm muscle. Joan bit and sucked her lower lip, pressing her body harder into her. "Sorry, what were you saying before I so rudely interrupted?" she teased, nibbling the sensitive skin below her ear. 

Brenda sighed. "Fucked if I remember..." she rasped, kissing and licking Joan's cleavage. Her hands cupped her full breasts and caressed them, kneading them gently. She felt her nipples rising and stroked them teasingly. Joan grinded her hips slowly into her, leaving gentle kisses and licks down her neck. 

Vera walked into the room, smiling as she saw the two of them. Didn't take them long, she thought. Joan motioned her over, but Vera shook her head. "I can't tonight... uh, let's just say... Aunt Flo has decided to pay me a visit, unfortunately." she said, smiling wanly. Joan came over to her and kissed her gently, cupping her cheeks. She gazed at her adoringly and smiled. Suddenly an idea came to her. 

"Do you like to watch, Vera?" she asked seductively. Brenda raised a brow and grinned wolfishly. Vera looked between the two of them, her chest and face flushing. "You... you don't m-mind?" she asked, tentatively. Joan looked back at Brenda, who nodded. "No, not at all." Joan said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall, while Brenda followed.

She led them into her room, and walked Vera to the leather chair in the corner. She leaned down and kissed her deeply, groaning as Vera sucked her tongue. "Naughty girl..." she said, breathlessly. She stood and began to back away, caressing her cheek as she parted. Vera smiled and sat forward slightly in anticipation. 

Brenda was waiting for Joan on the bed, she had already discarded her shirt and pants, clad only in her satin navy bra and knickers. She rose to her knees as she approached the bed, grabbing and kneading her own breasts, wild curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Joan took her hands and placed them on her generous hips, lowering her mouth to a large breast and nipping at a stiff nipple through her bra. Brenda inhaled sharply, moving her hands up to the zipper on her gown, sliding it down slowly.

Vera's breathing was starting to become heavy as she watched her two lovers tease each other. Brenda slid the gown slowly down her long lovely figure, sighing as she took in the sight of Joan in black lace. Vera's eyes widened at the sight and she smiled devilishly, licking her lips. Joan stepped out of the gown and crawled up on the bed, pushing Brenda onto her back. 

She slowly crawled over her, her full creamy breasts tantalizingly close to Brenda's face. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. She brought her mouth to a hardened nipple and sucked greedily, lashing it with her tongue. Joan gasped softly, pushing her chest forward into her mouth. She rolled her hips against Brenda's, grinding against her. Brenda moaned around her breast, biting into the soft flesh, causing her to inhale sharply. 

Joan sat back and hooked her fingers under the band of her knickers, pulling them off. Brenda undid her bra, flinging it to the side. Joan lowered her mouth to her hips, nipping, licking and kissing all over them. Brenda ran her hands through her soft hair, relishing the feel of her mouth. She sighed pleasurably as she she felt her tongue stroke her hot, wet folds. 

Vera felt a flash of heat roll through her body as she watched Joan go down on Brenda. She rocked slightly against the chair, enjoying the slight friction. She watched as Joan lifted Brenda's leg over her shoulder, her tongue lavishing her silky center. Brenda moaned loudly, arching into her mouth. She rocked her hips and kept her grip tight in Joan's hair, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

Joan sucked and nipped at her swollen lips, while lapping at the abundant wetness flowing from her. She groaned deeply as she sucked on her swollen clit, and slid three fingers into her slowly. Brenda gasped and bucked her hips, squeezing her fingers tightly. She looked over at Vera and grinned, tweaking her own nipple and grinding herself into Joan's mouth. 

"Enjoying yourself Brenda?" she asked in a sultry voice. Brenda nodded, suddenly incapable of speech as Joan thrusted hard and fast, nibbling on her throbbing clit. She whimpered and rocked her hips, pushing Joan more against her mound. Joan added a fourth finger and sucked viciously on her clit. "Ohhh! Oh.... fuck! I'm gonna come!" she cried, almost sobbing. Her hips rocked erratically and she had a death grip in Joan's hair. 

Vera bit her lip as she watched Joan utterly devour her. 

Joan moaned as Brenda came and removed her fingers to hungrily lap up her silky secretions, closing her eyes in pleasure. Brenda lay back, completely spent, her chest heaving. "Holy shit..." she said, breathlessly, trying to catch her breath. Joan crawled up her body, leaving soft kisses in her path.

Brenda cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to her, kissing her passionately. Joan moaned and laid her body on top of hers, sighing at the feel of her breasts against hers. She looked over to Vera, who was flushed and breathing somewhat heavily. "Do you have any requests, Vera?" she asked, inhaling sharply as Brenda bit and sucked at her neck. 

Vera sat thinking for a moment, finger to her lips. She smiled suddenly, and came over to them. She opened Joan's nightstand, and extracted a mini bullet vibrator. She handed it over to Brenda, who was grinning wickedly. "Have fun." she said teasingly, winking at her. Joan raised an elegant brow and smirked, watching Vera as she made her way back to her seat. 

"Naughty girl, indeed..." Brenda said, as she sat Joan up, removed her knickers and stroked her hot slit. Joan straddled her, spreading her long thighs farther apart. She sighed as Brenda teased her sodden hole, slipping in a fingertip and moaning as she felt her instantly tighten around it. "Needy are we?" Brenda taunted as her thumb lightly stroked her clit. "Shut up and fuck me..." she rasped, and cried out as Brenda thrusted three fingers deep into her.

She rocked her hips hard and rode her fingers. She was breathing heavily as she felt Brenda curl her fingers into the rough patch deep inside. "Oh... God..." she moaned deeply, her stomach clenching as she bore down on her hand. Brenda and Vera watched in awe, as her long body writhed atop of her. Her head thrown back, as she began to pant heavily, gripping Brenda's hips hard enough to leave impressions on her skin. 

Brenda waited til she felt her walls begin to flutter, and she placed the mini bullet against her clit, and clicked it on. "Unghhhhh!!!" Joan grunted loudly, her hips bucking harshly. Brenda winced slightly as her fingers were clenched tightly, almost to the point of pain. She continued curling her fingers into the sobbing woman, marveling at the gorgeous being riding her fingers vigorously. 

Vera stared wide eyed, not removing her eyes from Joan. Never had she seen someone lose themselves with such abandon. Her cries filled the room and she collapsed forward into Brenda. She turned off the bullet and removed her fingers gently, almost groaning at the loss. Joan panted heavily, as Brenda wrapped her in a warm embrace, kissing her neck. Vera came over to them and sat on the bed. 

She leaned forward and kissed them both, running her fingers through their hair. "That was so beautiful to watch..." she admitted, smiling. Joan cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I'm happy you enjoyed it... but you're in a lot of trouble next time." she teased, giving her a coy smile. Brenda grinned devilishly and nodded. "Big trouble." she said huskily.


End file.
